Iggy Koopa
Iggy Koopa ist der größte der sieben Koopalinge. Drei auffallende äußerliche Merkmale sind seine Brille, seine Schlankheit und sein grüner Haarschopf, der ursprünglich gelb weiß und in Super Mario World lila, gelb und hellblau gefärbt war. In seinem Debut-Spiel (Super Mario Bros. 3) ähnelte Iggys Aussehen dem von Lemmy stark. Der einzige hervorragende Unterschied begrenzte sich auf Iggys Brille. Da sich die beiden so sehr ähnelten, hat man Iggy in New Super Mario Bros. Wii etwas anders dargestellt. Seitdem hat er einen sehr schmalen und langen Körper und gilt als dünnster und größter Koopaling. Zusätzlich hat er eine Frisur bekommen, die einer Palme ähnelt. Er trägt jetzt nicht mehr wild gefärbte Haare wie Lemmy, sondern hellgrüne mit einer Schilf-ähnlichen Form (siehe rechts). Assoziert wird Iggy mit der Farbe hellgrün. Sein Aussehen hat sich indessen über die Entwicklung von NSMB2 und NSMBU nicht mehr geändert. Auftritte * Super Mario Bros. 3 * Super Mario World * Mario is Missing * Yoshi's Safari * Hotel Mario * Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga * New Super Mario Bros. Wii * New Super Mario Bros. 2 * New Super Mario Bros. U * New Super Luigi U * Mario Kart 8 * Super Smash Bros. for Wii U * Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Bros. * Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Super Mario Bros. 3 In Super Mario Bros. 3 hatten die Koopalinge ihr Debüt. Sie halfen dort Bowser bei der Aktion das Pilz-Königreich zu übernehmen, indem sie die sieben Schlösser der sieben Länder bewachten. Iggy wurde dort beauftragt die Rieseninsel unter seine Kontrolle zu bringen, was er auch tat. Er stahl das Zepter des dortigen Königs und verwandelte diesen in eine Robbe (im GBA-Remake in Donkey Kong Jr.). Mario musste Iggy am Ende von dessen Flugschiff bekämpfen. Im Kampf vertraute Iggy auf die Macht seines Zepters, konnte aber schließlich von Mario besiegt werden. Super Mario World Bowser schickte die Koopalinge, in Super Mario World, um die einzelnen Welten des Dinosaur Land, zu bewachen. Iggys Aufgabe war es dabei, die Yoshis Eiland zu bewachen. Am Ende des dortigen Schlosses kam es zum Kampf zwischen Mario und Iggy, wobei Iggy nun eine völlig andere Kampftaktik, im Vergleich zum Vorgänger, hat. Diese besteht darin einige Feuerbälle auf Mario zu werfen. Um ihn zu besiegen, muss Mario auf ihn draufspringen, was ihn ein Stück in die Richtung rutschen lässt, zu der das Kampffeld geneigt ist. Man muss dies solange tun bis er dadurch in die umliegende Lava fällt. Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Nach ihren vielen Niederlagen gegen Mario und Luigi wurden die Koopalinge zu einfachen Wachen von Bowsers Festung versetzt. Die Klempner-Brüder mussten später gegen jeden einzelnen von ihnen kämpfen, wobei jeder eine andere Kampftaktik hatte. Iggy greift dabei mit einigen Feuerbällen und einer Wirbelattacke an. New Super Mario Bros. Wii Nachdem sie acht Jahre lang keinen Auftritt verbuchen konnten, hatten die Koopalinge ihr großes Comeback in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Sie wurden dort ein weiteres mal eingesetzt um Bowser bei seiner Entführung von Peach zu helfen. Iggy hatte die Aufgabe das Schloss von Welt 5 zu bewachen, was ziemlich verwunderlich ist, da er sonst immer relativ am Anfang eines Spiels auftaucht. Wie oben schon gesagt hat er jetzt grüne Harre. New Super Mario Bros. 2 In diesem Spiel ist es seine Aufgabe, das Schloss von Welt 2 zu bewachen. Er sitzt in einer Schüssel, die an einem Kettenhund befestigt ist. Der Kettenhund versucht dich anzugreifen. Iggy schießt mit seinem grünen Stab. Wenn man auf Iggy springt, wird der Kettenhund wütend und geht in einer der "Öffnungen". Nach 3 mal springen ist er besiegt. thumb|Luftschiffe der Koopalinge New Super Mario Bros. U Er hütet ein Schloss im Limonadendschungel, der 5. Welt (Dschungelwelt). Dort hat er die Fähigkeit an der Decke zu laufen, während am Boden Mario gegen ein Lava-Monster kämpft. Dazu kommt, dass Iggy seine grünen Flammen aussendet. Wie auch die andern Koopalinge, hat Iggy ein eigenes Luftschiff. Es ist hellgrün und hat einen eisernen grauen Rumpf. Zudem wird es von zwei Rotoren angetrieben.thumb|Iggy Koopa Mario Kart 8 Hier ist Iggy Koopa erstmals in einem Mario Kart Teil ein fahrbarer Charakter. Seine Brüder und seine Schwester sind ebenfalls mit von der Partie. Man von der mittleren Fahrerklasse ausgehen. Bevor man ihn fahren kann, muss er freigeschaltet werden. Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Hier ist er ein Kostüm von Bowser Jr.. Iggy hat demnach auch die gleichen Fähigkeiten wie er. Hier hat er sogar einen Koopa-Kopter. Außerdem ist er zum ersten Mal in einem Super Smash Bros.-Teil spielbar. Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Bros. Er tritt das erste Mal auf dem Spiegelbildberg auf, als er König Bob-omb befielt mehr aus seiner Kanone zu schießen. Wenn man aber in der Basis ankommt, ist er nicht mehr da. Jedoch sieht man ihn in Bowsers Festung wieder. Dort ist er als einziger der sieben Koopalinge, neben Roy Koopa, der allein zu sehen ist, als er sah das Mario, Luigi und Papier Mario kamen woraufhin er mit einem Aufzug weg fuhr. Ein letztes Mal kommt Iggy vor, als er sich mit Morton Koopa Jr. und Lemmy Koopa Mario, Luigi und Papier Mario in den Weg stellt. Im Kampf hetzt er seinen Kettenhund auf sie. Nach erfolgreicher Flucht ist Iggy bewusstlos. Eine schwache Attacke reicht, um ihn dann zu besiegen. Mario Kart Tour In Mario Kart Tour ist Iggy fahrbar. Cartoon Für den Cartoon wurde Iggy in Hop umbenannt Zusammen mit dem Namen seines Zwillingsbruders ergibt dies "Hip Hop", eine Musikart. Die größten Unterschiede zwischen Iggy und Hop sind, dass Hop ein viel dünneres Haar hat als Iggy. Außerdem hat Hop einen leichten Überbiss. Hop ist immer mit seinem Bruder Hip zusammen und entfernen sich auch nie weit voneinander. In der folge "Koopa Welt" von der Serie Super Mario Bros. 3 bekommt Hip Nord- und Hop Südamerika. Generell hecken die beiden alle Pläne gemeinsam aus und beenden jeweils die Sätze des anderen. Fähigkeiten Super Mario Bros. 3 In Super Mario Bros. 3 hatte Iggy keine besonderen Fähigkeiten, er konnte lediglich wie Larry und Morton drei Energiestrahlen abfeuern.Jodoch springt er höher und öfter. Super Mario World Iggy hatte sich in Super Mario World eine völlig neue Kampftaktik angeeignet, so versucht er dort einige Feuerbälle auf Mario zu werfen. Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Hier greift Iggy mit einer Wirbelattacke an und spuckt außerdem gelegentlich Feuerbälle. New Super Mario Bros. Wii In New Super Mario Bros. Wii springt Iggy übers Kampffeld und schießt dabei mit grünen Flammen. Diese sind schneller als die von der vorherigen Koopalinge. Nimmt er Schaden durch einen Sprung auf seinen Kopf oder eine Feuerblume, zieht er sich einen Moment lang in seinen Panzer zurück und rutscht schließlich über das Kampffeld. Unterstützt wird dies auch von drei auf und ab schwebenden Plattformen, die Iggy vom Boden aus nach oben heben können, sodass er Mario auch rammen kann, wenn dieser auf diesen Plattformen Schutzt sucht. Im Rückkampf benutzt er eine ganz andere Strategie: Er sitzt in einer Art Schüssel, die durch einen von Kameks Zauber vergrößerten Kettenhund über zwei Ebenen im Kreis gezogen wird. Iggy schießt dabei zusätzlich Energiestrahlen auf Mario. Trifft man Iggy mit einem Sprung auf den Kopf, sodass er ein Leben verliert, wird der Kettenhund wütend, dreht sich um und zieht Iggy in die andere Richtung weiter, wobei er dies viel schneller als vorher tut. Nach kurzer Zeit regt sich der Kettenhund jedoch wieder ab. Verliert Iggy nun ein weiteres seiner Leben, wird der Kettenhund wieder wütend, wobei dies nun dauerhaft anhält. New Super Mario Bros. 2 Hier benutzt er die Strategie wie in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Der Kettenhund ist diesmal aber kleiner. Dafür ist das Kampffeld höher und somit ist es schwieriger Iggy zu erreichen. New Super Mario Bros. U Er kann in diesem Spiel auf der Decke laufen. Währendessen, werden die Spieler vom ihm mit Dreifachschüssen beschossen. Eine bzw. zwei Flammen sind im Gegensatz zu der anderen rot. Wenn diese die Lava unter dem Kampffeld berühren, kommen ein bzw. zwei Lavamonster hervor und "schwimmen" nach rechts oder links. Danach Iässt sich Iggy von der Decke herunter. Galerie Trivia * Einer der Cousins von Bowser, aus der Super Mario Bros. Realverfilmung heißt Iggy, mit vollem Namen aber "Iggnesces", was eventuell heißt, dass auch Iggy eigentlich "Iggnesces" heißt und Iggy nur die Kurzform ist. * Ebenfalls denkbar ist eine Anspielung auf den amerikanischen Rockmusiker Iggy Pop, besonders wenn man bedenkt, dass viele der Koopas auf Musiker anspielen. Auch sind sowohl Iggy Koopa als auch der Musiker sehr schlank/ausgemergelt. * Eine wirklich unerklärliche Tatsache ist es, das Iggy und Lemmy Zwillinge sind, allerdings in der nach dem Alter sortierten Liste zwischen den beiden noch Roy steht. **Da allerdings bekannt gegeben wurde, dass die Koopalinge nicht Bowsers Kinder sind, könnte das bedeuten, dass die Koopalinge nicht zwangsläufig miteinander verwandt sind. * Der Wanderaffe aus Super Mario Galaxy 2 hat eine ähnliche Frisur. * In Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2 wurde Iggy mit lilanem Stachelpanzer und weißem Haarschopf dargestellt, anstatt mit grünem Panzer und einer gelb lila blauen Frisur. en:Iggy Koopa it:Iggy Koopa es:Iggy Koopa fr:Iggy Koopa fi:Iggy Koopa ja:イギー ru:Игги Купа nl:Iggy Koopa pt-br:Iggy Koopa da:Iggy Koopa Kategorie:Boss aus Super Mario Bros. 3 Kategorie:Boss aus Super Mario World Kategorie:Boss aus Hotel Mario Kategorie:Boss aus New Super Mario Bros. Wii Kategorie:Boss aus Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Kategorie:Boss aus New Super Mario Bros. 2 Kategorie:Boss aus New Super Mario Bros. U Kategorie:Charakter aus Hotel Mario Kategorie:Koopaling Kategorie:Fahrer aus Mario Kart 8 Kategorie:Boss aus Super Mario Flash Kategorie:Boss aus New Super Luigi U Kategorie:Boss aus Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Bros. Kategorie:Spielbarer Charakter Kategorie:Fahrer in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Kategorie:Fahrer in Mario Kart Tour Kategorie:Boss aus New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe Kategorie:Boss aus Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowsers Schergen